Ilusiones y sueños
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [...] Está bien, es un buen lugar. Piensa con alegría. Quiero ir allí. [...]


**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #38: "Los que no van a Hogwarts" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

**Ilusiones y sueños**

**...**

Desde el asunto de las flores, Ariana se tambalea entre la bruma de sus recuerdos y la realidad. A lo largo de los años, cuando su magia está en calma y la pequeña niña está en control, existen lapsus de claridad.

Ariana piensa un montón, nota muchas cosas cuando eso sucede.

—Mamá —dice la primera vez que se da cuenta—. ¿En dónde está Albus?

—Albus está en Hogwarts, cariño.

Ante la respuesta de su madre, Ariana solo frunce el ceño bastante perdida. Ariana cree haber escuchado sobre eso - _Hogwarts - _antes de la partida de su padre, pero aun así no comprende a qué se refiere su madre.

Entonces, por supuesto que le pregunta a su hermano.

—Aberforth —llama con suavidad.

—¿Qué?

Se encuentran en la cocina. Su madre se mueve de acá para allá con la varita en ristre mientras prepara todo para el almuerzo, Aberforth está jugando a los caballeros, con una ramita entre los dedos. Ariana mira atentamente todo el movimiento que hay, sentada en el piso.

—¿Qué es Hogwarts? —pregunta en lo que piensa que es un susurro.

—Es la escuela mágica —secreta Aberforth con una sonrisa, mueve la ramita entre sus dedos como tantas veces ha visto hacer a su madre—. Allí es donde van todas las personas con magia, como nosotros.

Ariana sonríe encantada ante la idea. También se siente más tranquila, significa que su hermano mayor está a salvo.

—Eso suena increíble —dice animadamente, Aberforth solo asiente.

Kendra Dumbledore también sonríe, escuchando en silencio la poco secreta conversación de sus hijos. Eso es suficiente para que pierda el hilo de lo que está haciendo.

Se le ha caído el tarro de sal.

**…**

A veces, Ariana piensa en la escuela mágica. Hogwarts.

La niña suele imaginarse cómo debe ser todo allá, lleno de niños y niñas mágicos; como ella. Debe ser genial, usar la magia con libertad, ¿cómo serán las clases? ¿y los maestros? ¡Seguramente todos tienen varitas!

Hogwarts suena como un sueño, uno bueno.

A Ariana le gustan los sueños buenos, esos son pocos y raros, Ariana no los tiene de seguido. Entonces, cuando vuelva a ver a Albus le preguntará si Hogwarts es algo bueno de verdad.

_Aunque, Albus es extraño ahora_. O por lo menos, eso es lo que la menor de los Dumbledore piensa cuando ve a su hermano mayor, por lo menos cuando lo ve y _se acuerda_. Ahora Albus es más alto y usa otro tipo de peinado, tiene un montón de libros, ¡y una varita! ¿de dónde ha sacado una? Pero sea como sea, este sigue siendo su hermano genial e increíble, el que Ariana ama.

—¿Albus? —dice al entrar a la habitación de su hermano.

Albus está sentado en su cama con un gran libro entre las manos, y la mira gentilmente, con curiosidad.

—¿Sí, Ariana? —cuestiona con una ceja levantada.

—¿Hogwarts es bueno?

Albus no le contesta de inmediato, solo la mira por un largo rato en completo silencio y se ve del todo sorprendido. Ariana está a punto de irse de la habitación cuando su hermano asiente, sonriendo de esa manera que dice que todo está bien.

—Sí, lo es —asegura Albus.

Entonces Ariana asiente, jugueteando con sus dedos y sonríe para sí, mientras sale de la habitación.

_Está bien, es un buen lugar_. Piensa con alegría. _Quiero ir allí_.

**…**

A veces, cuando sus tiempos lúcidos son muchos o duran demasiado tiempo, Ariana está al borde de una gran crisis. Es así, así es como funciona. Su magia actúa de esa manera desde el asunto de las flores, pero Ariana cree que esta vez será diferente porque ella quiere ir a Hogwarts, esa es su ilusión y si mejora, sabe que su sueño será una realidad.

De todas formas, su magia vibra por todas partes.

—Aberforth —dice sudorosa, acomodándose mejor en la cama—. Cuando vaya a Hogwarts, ¿en que casa crees que quedaré?

Aberforth le sonríe, pero es una sonrisa dura; de esas que no le llegan a los ojos.

—Ravenclaw, probablemente —contesta el muchacho en un susurro—. Mi otra opción es Hufflepuff o Gryffindor.

—Ravenclaw, me gusta —sonríe Ariana—. ¿Me cuentas más?

Y Ariana se pierde en los relatos de su hermano sobre las casas de Hogwarts, se olvida de las puntadas que siente por todas partes a causa de su magia y se maravilla imaginando todo lo que escucha.

**…**

La ilusión se rompe y el sueño se pierde cuando Ariana recibe su carta. Es irónico, horriblemente doloroso.

Es un mal día, uno de los peores. Ariana lo sabe desde el momento en que se despierta y su habitación es un desastre, su madre gritándole desde la puerta para que termine de estar consciente.

Hay un ruido, un eco distante.

Ariana se hace un ovillo en su cama, intentando desaparecer. Hay peligro por todas partes, ella _debe _protegerse de _ellos _y debe proteger a papá, así que deja que su magia se haga cargo, que explote como quiera.

Entonces, hay silencio.

Kendra está a lado de su niña cuando Ariana abre los ojos, la mirada enfocada y aterrorizada, su magia lista para atacar de nuevo. Kendra lo nota, el pequeño y breve momento de lapsus de claridad de su hija; triste y doloroso.

—Mamá —llora Ariana viendo la lechuza de Abeforth muerta en su cuarto—. No puedo ir a Hogwarts, mamá.

Su llanto es la esperanza muriendo.

* * *

**.**

_Me duele vivir, me dolió escribir esto ¿y por qué diablos escribí esto así? Igual, lo amo. Ahora, estoy nerviosa porque no sé si cumple con el reto a no ¡y¡ Como siempre voy entregando a última hora. Oh, la adrenalina. ¡Muchísima suerte a los demás!_

_Lo que me tiren, que sea de a buenas formas. ¡Chao!_


End file.
